westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune trine Moon
Both the sextile and trine aspects of Neptune to the Moon are often found in the charts of artistic and creative people, especially those with a personal interest in increasing the amount of beauty and goodness in the environment of social life. This can manifest itself in a variety of ways, form improving someone's living conditions, through more aesthetic cultural apprecitions, to enjoying a well-made film or admiring an evocative painting of hamony and beauty. The trine indicates the potential for a successful resolution of these two planetary energies, so that inner imaginative and sensitive life is intergrated with a suitable form of outer expression. As there is a tendency towards environmental hypersensitivity, you need to discover a way of response that allows you to use this perception in creative ways, through revealing to others this more subtle amd perhaps hidden invisible dimension of life, so that they too can appreciate and contact the vitalising, uplifting and inspirational quality of the inner realms. This is why this aspect can often be found in those who are dedicated to film, dance and the arts as revealers of enriched perceptions of life, and where the Neptunican muse works through into the world. You are likely to possess such innate talent, and, provided that you make the effort to manifest your inner imaginative dreams - perhaps associated with your Venus - then you can be productive. If, however, you have a weak or badly aspected Mercury, Saturn or Mars, then you may have certain obstacles to overcmoe before your dreams can turn into reality. Otherwise, you may be able to offer rich dramatic artistic creations for the stimulation and enjoyment of others. Generally, you are a beneficient spirit, warm and compassionate to others and aware of the social dimension to life. Yet you may be more attuned to applying your energies in a distinctly creative manner than to being preoccupied with more direct social action, believing that creativity is the best way for you to contribute towards the advancement of society. Your interest is ususally in the unfolding of individual potential, and you can place much effort into encouraging this in others, especially your family and younger people. Sometimes. though, you may be a little self-centred in attitude - especially when under the influence of an artistic muse - and prefer to be freer from social or family obligations in order to concentrate on releasing your creative spirit. In relationships, you prefer a partner to have independent interests and the ability to be more self-reliant and not excessively dependent on you. Partners should have a corresponding artistic appreciation and sensitivity, culturally developed so that mutual understanding is present. It may be that your creative spirit is fully satisfied by the creation of projects which can have a direct benefit for others, which contribute to improving social conditions in some way. From these you too would benefit as the quality of the social environment improves, and so diminishes the level of negative impact that it can make on you. There can be a prophetic element in your creativity; intuition, related to people and directions, can play a vital role in your life, and art can give direction or voice to underlying social needs too. This is the psychic dimension operating; it requires attention.